


Kagaminette

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Basic kagaminette story.





	Kagaminette

It was Marinette's second time going fencing and she felt a little a out of place. She had actually enjoyed her first time going and figured that it was good combat training for ladybug. She turned to see Adrien talking to Kagami. Although she couldn't ignore the pang in her see him laughing with Kagami in a way he had never done with her, she decided it was stupid. Jealousy wasn't going to get to her anywhere and was taking up too much of her time. She walked over to them, stealing her nerves and calming herself for the talk with Adrien. "Hey Adrien, hey Kagami." "Hey Marinette." "Hello." Kagami visibly bristled at Marinette's presence, her smile dropping. Adrien didn't seem to notice. "So are you a permanent member of our fencing club now?" "Um- well I guess, I haven't really decided. But I do really enjoy it." "Well, we would all really like it if you were to join, right Kagami?" "Of course." But she looked less than sincere. Marinette turned towards kagami addressing her directly, slightly faltering under her steely gaze. "So, um, Kagami. Some of the girls from my class are going out on Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to come. You and I don't know each other very well and I would like to be friends. Do-do you want to come?" ". . . Yes, actually. I think I would. I'll meet you at the park, 2 o'clock. See you then." And with that she left. Waving goodbye to the two teens. "Wow, that was really nice if you Marinette." "Yes well I should, I should go now. Um goodbye Adrien." As she walked away, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. She had made it through a whole conversation with Adrien with no harm done. She walked into the changing rooms, collected her stuff and left. --

"Kagami!"

Marinette ran towards that fountain. Kagami stood in front of it rubbing her arm nervously. It was the first time Marinette had seen her anxious. She looked away, still running her arm and fidgeting. She looked awkward and a little scared. Like she had never been out with friends before. 

"Hey Marinette. Uh so where are we going?"

Kagami sounded stiff and awkward and a little like she had rehearsed this conversation in her head.

"We were just going to hang out in the park. I brought food from my parent's bakery, so we could have a picnic."

The conversation stilled, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two girls, neither knowing what to say.

"I- I've never actually been to your bakery. My mother never really allows me to eat stuff like that. Because of my training and stuff. But I've always liked the look of it. It always smells so nice."

Marinette was taken aback. She'd grown up on sweets. Eating the left overs sneaking tastes from the batter and swiping cookies fresh out the oven. She couldn't imagine not have having any kind of sweet. She also couldn't imagine getting a compliment from kagami, but here they were. She fished around in her bag for a while until she found what she was looking for.

"Here."

On her hand sat a chocolate macaroon, made fresh that morning.

"I made them myself. I find it's a little more personal you know?"

Kagami stared at the offering, before shoving it quickly into her mouth, mumbling a thanks under her breath. Marinette tried and failed to suppress a giggle and a sheepish smile found it's way onto Kagami's face. The two continued giggling together, until interrupted by a not so subtle cough coming from behind them. Marinette turned to see almost every girl from their class standing behind them.

"Uh Marinette, sidebar?"

"Sure Alya. I'll be back in a minute, make yourself comfortable."

Marinette and Alya moved away from the group of girls. Alya now dragging Marinette then anything else.

"Uh what the hell is this! First you hate the girl, now you're all chummy chummy with her! What the hell Marinette!"

"Ok first of all, keep your damn voice down! The rest of the group is literally like 5 feet away. And secondly, I decided all that jealous hatred was unhealthy and Kagami actually seems quite nice. I think if you all just got to know her you might see that she's not that bad."

"Ugh fine. But I'm watching you Marinette."

"Why?!"

Marinette followed Alya back to the group, still confused about her last comment. So she wanted to be friends with Kagami? That's good right? Doesn't that mean she's growing as a person? Isn't it healthier to move past such things, rather than to let them fester? Whatever. She moved past it and decided to enjoy her time with her friends. Soon it was just her and Kagami. Everyone having left one by one to do the other things they had going on.

"Hey Kagami, how come you're still here? Don't you have like a jam packed schedule.?"

"I don't usually hang out with friends and I didnt know how long this would last, so I cleared my whole day."

Marinette wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the smallest of blushes appear across Kagami's cheeks, as she once again started rubbing her arm. 

"That's great! It means we have the rest of the day to hang out together!"

"Uh great. But what do we do?"

"Well we can see a movie, or stay in the park. We could get some food. Oh! Let's get some icecream! I know the best place!"

Marinette jumped up suddenly, clearly startling Kagami. She grabbed Kagami's wrist, pulling her up with her. They ran through the streets of Paris, frantically searching for Andres cart. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she had gotten the citywide famous icecream.

"Uh Marinette?"

"Don't worry, I know it'll be around here somewhere. He never has a fixed location. It can be annoying sometimes, but there search is fun."

"It's not that. It's just I already had so much sugar today, are you sure having icecream, on top of the pastries, is really worth it?"

"For icecream this good, definitely."

They continued running, until they finally found the cart just outside the Louvre museum. The stopped in front of it, breathless and sweaty, but excited nonetheless. Andre greeted them enthusiastically, throwing his arms up in the air and making a big fuss over Kagami.

"Thanks Andre!"

They headed off, enjoying their ice creams in comfortable silence. Kagami's icecream was blue, pink and white, whilst Marinette's was blue, red and black. They sat on a bench outside the museum eating their ice creams in peace, until Kagami turned to Marinette, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Would you like to do this again, maybe, like friends?"

"Of course! Here let me give your my number."

The two girls exchanged numbers before leaving the museum. They walked home, somewhat awkwardly. Apart from Adrien, Marinette was Kagami's first friend and she wasn't sure how to act. She wasn't sure what to do now, how long she should stay, or when to part ways, so she decided to walk Marinette home. She insisted. She couldn't let Marinette walk home alone, what if she got hurt. It didn't matter how off route she had to go, she didn't want her friend to get hurt and so saw her to her door. She waited outside until the door closed and she could hear the faint tinkle of a bell from the bakery. She left, a sigh escaping from her lips. She smiled warmly, a real genuine smile. She had a friend, Marinette wanted to be friends. She didn't know why she cares so much. She already had a friend. Adrien. But still, this wasn't Adrien. This was Marinette. Marinette, who wanted to be her friend, Marinette with the perfect little laugh, Marinette, who always smelt of cinammin, Marinette, who's hair was soft as- shit she had a crush on Marinette.


End file.
